


Episode 8: System Chaos

by tarrysmith



Series: The Dubious Adventures Of The Unholy Three [8]
Category: Loki of Asgard, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, M/M, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-13 09:23:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2145459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tarrysmith/pseuds/tarrysmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These three, Loki, anyway, insisted that I write this today!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Episode 8: System Chaos

**Author's Note:**

> I love these stories, I hope you do, to. Anyway, thanks for reading, let me know if you like it!  
> And, as always, enjoy!

Episode 8: System Chaos

Loki wasn’t sure what was wrong with himself, he just felt a certain… disquiet. He totally loved his family: his beautiful wife, Natasha, who made him feel like the most virile, masculine, and loved man in the Nine Realms. His handsome husband, Clint, who made him feel so cherished and special. They had two beautiful children together, a son and a daughter, and, Natasha didn’t know it yet, but she was carrying Clint’s son, so soon there would be another baby for he, Loki, to dote upon. He was so happy! The happiest he’d ever been in his long existence.  
So, what was wrong with him? What was with this discontent? Loki thought about it, and realized, with horror, that being happy had made him… nice! He was the fucking God of Mischief, for fuck’s sake! He wasn’t supposed to be nice! He was losing his edge, getting soft. He would need to do something about it!

The next morning, Clint and Natasha were already at the table when Loki came out of the kitchen, homemade biscuits and country gravy on a tray. He set it down and took off his ‘I Cook What I Want!’ apron, hanging it on the hook before serving the breakfast. As he took his place at the table, putting his napkin in his lap, he couldn’t meet their eyes as he said, “I have to be away for a few days. Will that be OK?”

Clint looked at Loki, a little half-smile on his face. He sometimes still couldn’t believe how much he loved Loki — it had used to seem so weird, but now it just… was. “You do what you need to do, love,” he said now. “Take as long as you need. The babies are no trouble.”

Natasha nodded. “Yes, Loki, of course,” she said. “Take care of what you need to, and then come back to us.”

Loki smirked, “Oh, I will,” he said. “I’ll be back like always. I will be out of cell phone range while I’m gone, but I shouldn’t be gone more than three or four days.”

He went to the nursery, quietly opening the door and gazing lovingly on the babies, before returning to the kitchen. He kissed Clint, then Natasha, and with a murmured, “I love you,” to the both of them, he went out the door.

“Something’s bothering him,” Natasha said, still looking at the front door that Loki had exited just moments ago.

“You noticed it too, then,” Clint said, frowning.

“Yes,” Natasha said. “I hope he’s OK. I wish he wasn’t going to be out of cell range.”

“Me, too,” Clint said. ”I hate when he’s out of range. And I hope he’s OK.”

Loki wasn’t sure what he was going to do, he just knew he needed to cause some trouble and raise some hell. He thought it might be fun to put some tacks down in the street at the busiest intersection in town. He conjured some, and then watched as ten cars abruptly came to a halt, all four tires blown on each car. He chuckled quietly to himself as he surveyed the damage he’d wrought, before continuing on.

When he got to the town square, he magicked green dye into the fountain in the center. “That’s better,” he said, smirking to himself.

Standing in the center of the square near the now beautiful green fountain, eyes shut, head tipped back, Loki listened to what was going on all around him. He discovered that the president of the city council was cheating on his wife with two of her best friends — at the same time! A simple spell produced photographic proof, and he took evil delight in plastering the posters all over the outside walls of city hall.

The rest of the day, he wreaked havoc wherever he went, leaving chaos in his wake, and it was exhilarating! By evening, he was hungry and ready to take a little break. He ducked into a bar for a drink and a meal, thinking it might be fun to instigate a bar fight.

It was a country western bar, and Loki realized that he looked totally conspicuous in his Armani suit, cashmere scarf, and John Lobb shoes, but he didn’t care. No one seemed to be paying any attention to him, anyway, so he took a seat at the bar, ordered a Guinness and a cheese burger, and took a better look around. A buxom blond in a low-cut shirt and microscopic skirt sidled up to him, eyeing him up and down. “What’s a guy that looks like you doing in a place like this?” she asked in a sultry voice.

“Drinking a beer and eating a burger,” Loki said in his most dulcet tones.

“Well,” she said, putting her hand on his arm, “how about you buy me a drink and then take me home and fuck me?”

Loki smirked, and motioned to the bartender. “I think we can arrange that,” he said, ignoring the twinge of conscience that tried to break through. The lady ordered her drink and sipped it while Loki ate his burger and drank his beer. His body tightened with arousal, the sensation feeling so naughty. He hadn’t been with anyone else since he’d moved in with Clint and Natasha. When both he and the lady were finished with their drinks, they rose and he followed her out the door.

And froze, as a persistent picture of Clint and Natasha flashed before his eyes again. “I’m sorry, I can’t do this,” he said gently, looking down at his would-be lover.

“What’s your problem?” she demanded.

“My wife and my husband wouldn’t like it,” he said apologetically. “I’m married, you, see…”

“Wife? Husband?” she said blankly, clearly not understanding.

“We have a unique situation,” he said. “I don’t expect you to understand it. Anyway, I thought I’d be a bad boy tonight, and cheat on them, but I find that I simply cannot do it. I am sorry.”

“Freak!” she said, and, giving him a daggers look, she went back into the bar.

Loki stood there, feeling dismayed. He didn’t want this. He wanted his family. ”It’s time to go home,” he said to himself, and so, he was.

“Loki, you’re home!” Natasha said, rushing over to him and kissing him. “I’m so glad you weren’t gone too long. Are you OK?”

“I missed you too much,” Loki said, hugging her tightly and burying his face in her neck, then pulling back to kiss her passionately, tangling his hands in her hair, thrusting his tongue into her mouth. Natasha sucked on his tongue and cupped his stiffening cock through his trousers. “I see,” she murmured flirtatiously.

“Where’s Clint?” Loki asked between kisses, his mouth moving against her cheek and throat, his erection pushing against her hand.

“In the bedroom,” she gasped, her hand in his hair. “He was tired.”

“I need to wake him up,” Loki growled, making the familiar gesture that removed their clothing, then scooping her up and taking her to their room. He laid her gently on the bed next to Clint, then joined them, moving to the middle, running his hands over both of them, his touch designed to arouse and excite. Clint was instantly awake and hard, his cock throbbing, and he grabbed Loki’s hair and pulled his face in to kiss him deeply, moaning back in his throat.

“I love you both,” Loki said fiercely. “I’m so, so sorry…” He buried his face in the pillow, wrapping his arms over his head.

Both Clint and Natasha stroked his back; Natasha moved her hand to his ass, and after caressing it, squeezed one cheek gently. “What for, Loki, dear?” she asked, kissing his shoulder.

Loki’s voice was muffled by the pillow when he said, “I tried to cheat on you… “

Clint pressed his face to Loki’s back, nuzzling against him. “Loki, why?” he asked, obviously hurt.

“I couldn’t do it,” Loki said. “I barely got outside the bar…”

“Loki, love, what is this really about?” Natasha asked, stroking his hair. “I know you’re satisfied with us, so it has to be something else.”

“I’m the God of Mischief,” he finally said, turning over onto his back so that he could see them. “Being happy has made me nice! I’m a joke! I have babies! I cook! I’m supposed to be evil! I’ve gone soft! I’ve lost my edge!”

“Oh, Loki,” Clint said, now nuzzling his neck. “Cheating on us would be evil, but it isn’t something you really want, and you wouldn’t enjoy it.”

“I know,” Loki confessed. “That’s why I came right home…” He hugged Clint tightly, kissed him swiftly, then did the same to Natasha. “Forgive me?”

“Of course,” Natasha said, stroking his face softly.

“Always,” Clint said, reaching out and stroking Loki’s cock to hardness. “What would you like tonight?”

“You can cheat on me with Clint,” Natasha said, bending over and kissing his tip, before taking the head of his now-stiff into her mouth and sucking gently. He scooted up, fluffing the pillows, until he was half sitting and half reclining.

“Right now, I’m cheating on Clint with you!” he said gruffly, and grabbing her by the hair, began fucking her mouth. Natasha hollowed her cheeks and relaxed her throat, and she was able to take him all. With his other hand, Loki reached for Clint, gripping the back of his head and pulling him into a passionate kiss, their tongues tangling. Clint moaned low in his throat again, and one hand moved to his own stiff cock, stroking slowly.

Using both hands, Loki positioned Clint so that he was kneeling, straddling Loki’s chest, and then gripping Clint’s ass, Loki pulled Clint forward until he could take his hard cock in his mouth. While Natasha sucked Loki’s cock, Loki sucked Clint’s.

As Loki got closer, he bucked his hips into Natasha, until he pulled his mouth off Clint as long as it took to cry, “Enough!” Natasha stopped, and Loki ordered, “Ride me,” in very no-nonsense terms. Natasha moved to straddle Loki’s slim hips, and taking his by now rock hard cock into her hand, she lined him up with her entrance and pushed down upon him, moaning in pleasure at the feeling of fullness.

Loki had gone back to blowing Clint, deep-throating him, swallowing against his tip, and Clint had his eyes clenched shut and his head thrown back. ”Fuck, Loki, I’m so close,” he groaned. “Don’t stop. Please, don’t stop.” Clint began fucking Loki’s mouth, his hips thrusting and jerking erratically.

Natasha was riding Loki, angling her hips so that his cock was hitting her g-spot with each movement, and she could tell Loki was getting closer when he began thrusting up into her. She used one hand to work her clit in small circles, her own orgasm drawing closer. 

”Loki, I’m going to come,” she moaned low, and Loki felt the first spasms of her cunt as it squeezed his cock rhythmically, and he moaned around Clint’s cock as his own climax erupted, shooting his seed deep into Natasha.

As Loki’s orgasm peaked, Clint cried out and came as well, shooting his load down Loki’s throat, his body bent at the waist and his hands fisted in Loki’s hair.

They rode out their releases together, and then, Loki took middle with Natasha on his right and Clint on his left, and they lay, limbs entwined, as their breathing slowly returned to normal.

Eventually, Natasha reached up and brushed Loki’s hair back from his forehead. “Maybe you should go into politics,” she said, smirking. “You could cause a lot of mischief there.”

“I heard there’s a scandal on the city council,” Clint said lazily. “I think they announced a special election to fill a vacancy created by a resignation there.”

Loki gave an evil chuckle. ”Maybe I’ll campaign to fill that vacancy,” he said, smirking.

He won the election.

The End for now…


End file.
